Hell Bent On Saving Me
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: He's got his life in tact, and mine's been to hell and back...


Yay! The site's running again! Okay, people, here's number 95! The story is to the Montgomery Gentry song, Hell Bent On Saving Me (I did have to change her to him for El and Liv, cause this struck me as an Olivia song.) Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Hey, if they haven't had a makeout scene by now, they're not mine. Honest.

This songfic is for Kinseyjo, onetreefan, Kelly, and all my multi flavored fruit loops. Thanks, everyone!

Olivia watched her partner as he slept in the bed opposite her, and she rolled onto her side, facing him, and tucked her hands under her head and sighed. Elliot was sound asleep in front of her, his mouth opened just a little and snoring softly. She found the sight endearing, and she continued to watch him, free of the rules and critical eyes in the privacy of the crib, if only for a few minutes.

Newly divorced, the tan line on his left hand that was flung over the edge of the bed glared at her, accusing her and calling to her at the same time. The divorce had been official for a little over six months, and she still had not found the strength to tell him how she really felt about him. How could she?

His life was an example to live by. Even his divorce ended amicably, with a hug between the two before he departed. And even though he hated not being able to see his kids whenever he wanted, he still went to church, and still practiced his faith. Even on his worst days, he never let his faith go. Whenever Olivia asked how he could do it, he just shrugged and offered one word. Faith.

She, on the other hand, was a rough and tumble tomboy, just as she had always been. She had figured that God had given up on her years ago, along with her mother. She preferred to go out and have a wild weekend than to go to church. But that was all before she met Elliot.

She knew that their partnership and friendship was far from perfect, and often the job got the best of them both. But should anyone step in between them, they didn't come out unscathed.

He had her back, and she had his. That's just the way it was.

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she heard Elliot climb off of his cot, and the next thing she knew his hot, sweet breath was on her. But then it was gone, and when the door shut, Olivia stood up and climbed onto Elliot's cot. It was still warm, and the pillow smelled just like him. So she wrapped her arms around it and closed her eyes again, inhaling deeply.

She didn't know if her and Elliot would ever happen, but the looks he gave her and what she felt in her heart gave her enough hope to get through the day.

_He likes to read his Bible _

_I like a good bar room rival _

_Sunday morning he's in church _

_While my hangover just gets worse _

_We see things differently _

_But he's hell-bent on saving me_

It was late, and Olivia laid happily entangled in her lover's arms, drifting in and out of sleep. She finally had the only thing she had ever wanted in her whole life: someone who loved her, and whom she loved.

Elliot pressed a kiss to her forehead, and she smiled and kissed his lips, mewling softly as he gently rolled over and covered her body with his.

In some ways, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have finally gotten Elliot. He was a much better person than her, and yet he loved her wholeheartedly and unconditionally. That fact alone still sent her reeling.

_He's got his life in tact _

_And mine's been to hell and back _

_He's an angel, he's a saint _

_There's two things that I ain't _

_I fell from a different tree _

_But he's hell-bent on saving me_

It was like a bad movie that she knew the ending to, but was helpless to stop. She saw Jackson pulled the trigger, Elliot step in front of her, the jerk of his body as he stumbled backwards and landed in her arms. Olivia fell to her knees with Elliot in her arms, and she pulled him into her lap.

Through her teary vision, she saw Munch and Fin subdue Jackson, and she felt Elliot shudder in her arms. Blood was gushing out of the bullet hole in his abdomen, and Olivia shoved the heel of her left hand against it in a desperate attempt to prevent further blood loss.

"Stay with me, El. Help's coming," she swore, but his eyes were already shut and his face was deathly pale. "Please, hang on. I love you, Elliot. Don't you dare give up on me."

A few minutes later, Elliot was lifted out of her arms and whisked away in an ambulance, and Olivia was left standing terrified and covered in her partner's blood.

_I know he could make me better _

_If I would only let him _

_I guess a little compromise couldn't hurt _

_I'm willin' to bend a little _

_If he'll meet me in the middle _

_If he'll come my way I'll go his _

_Oh please, please _

_He's hell-bent on saving me_

The waiting room of the hospital was cold and sterile, and Olivia rose from the small, stiff chair that she had occupied for the last three hours.

Her body taking on a mind of it's own, Olivia closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she realized that she was standing in the chapel of the hospital. Suddenly everything crashed into her, and she fell to her knees in front of the large crucifix at the front of the room.

Bowing her head, Olivia closed her eyes and prayed for the first time in far too long. "God," she whispered, "I know you and I have never been on good terms. I sang in church once when I was a kid, and that's been the extent of my faith." She took a deep breath. "But this isn't about me. This is about the man that's lying on an operating table and fighting for his life."

She wiped at her eyes, but kept her head bowed as she continued her soft prayer. "I've never been the one to go to church regularly, like Elliot, and you know better than anyone that I went off the straight and narrow years ago. But he's a good man. The best that I've ever known. Please, please don't take him. Please. I still need him so much."

She said a quick Amen, then rose unsteadily to her feet. For several minutes, she just stood there and stared at the crucifix in front of her, her mind going in a thousand different directions at once. But as she thought, a familiar voice called her name, and she turned to see Fin and Munch rushing towards her, gasping and motioning wildly.

Instantly she feared the worst, and she steeled herself against the answer as she asked, "What is it?"

"He's gonna be alright!" Fin blurted out, and she had to grab a pew to keep herself from falling onto the floor.

"Really? He's okay?" she asked desperately, and Fin and Munch both nodded, ridiculous grins spreading across their faces. She let out a relieved breath, then looked up at the crucifix once again.

"Thank you," she whispered over and over again. "Thank you, God."

_Lord, you may not remember me _

_I sang in church when I was three _

_It's been a while since I called on you _

_Could you tell him that my love is true? _

_I can't wear no golden halo _

_I try to walk the straight and narrow _

_Could you help me change enough?_

_I don't want to lose his love _

_Please, please _

_He's hell-bent on saving me_

His stomach felt like it was on fire as he opened his eyes, and he groaned and tried to find a less painful position. But when he attempted to roll onto his side, he saw the dark brunette head resting on his arm, and he smiled. Olivia. He tried to reach his other hand out to stroke her hair, but the movement sent a shock of pain coursing through his body, and a soft groan escaped his lips.

As though she could sense his pain, Olivia lifted her head and caressed his cheek, murmuring softly to him. When the pain subsided, he opened his eyes and looked at his angel, his Olivia.

"Hey, stranger," she whispered tearfully, and he smiled and ran his thumb along her jaw slowly. Tears poured down her cheeks as she stood up and carefully perched herself on the edge of his bed, running her hand through his hair.

"You're going to be fine, El," she murmured, and he nodded and closed his eyes. She continued to caress his cheek and forehead until she thought he had fallen asleep, then moved to climb off of the bed. But to her surprise, his hand wrapped hers, and he whispered hoarsely, "Stay. Please."

She bit her lip nervously, then nodded and stretched out beside him, propping her head up with her left hand. With her right hand, she gently caressed his chest before settling over his heart. It beat strongly, and she was comforted and replaced her hand with her head.

Neither of them spoke, for there was nothing that needed to be said. They loved each other, and Elliot was going to be fine. Everything was right once again in their world.

And when Cragen, Munch, Fin, Alex and Casey came in the next morning to check on them, they all smiled at the sight before them. Olivia was laying on her side with her head resting on Elliot's chest, and the rest of her body curled into his. Both had content smiles on their faces, and Alex and Casey shooed the men out of the room, with the intent of returning later.

But before she left the room, Alex grabbed her cellphone and began snapping pictures. With a smug grin, she dropped the phone back into her purse and stepped out of the hospital room, jogging down the hallway to catch up with her friends.

_I know he could make me better _

_If I would only let him _

_I guess a little compromise couldn't hurt _

_I'm willin' to bend a little _

_If he'll meet me in the middle _

_If he'll come my way I'll go his _

_Oh please, please _

_He's hell-bent on saving me _

_He's hell-bent on saving me_

The End

A/N: Okay, just five more to go! Review please, everyone, and I'll be back with my next story soon!


End file.
